Save my life
by NiCell
Summary: Whitney's cousin is visiting. Lex falls inlove with her but problem is..... The girl is deeply deppresses. How can Lex save her life?
1. Default Chapter

Depressed 

By: Niesyl B. Arcilla a.k.a NiCell

To: To my classmate Lia! Woohoo! I think that after reading this, you'll tell me i have gone mad. That's okay.... I included myself in the story! Please dont say something like 'God Niesyl, how ambitious of you. DONT COMPARE ME TO THE NIESYL IN THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lex, Clark, Lana, Chloe, Pete and Whitney but I do own Niesyl [giggles].

A/N: To all Lex Luthor Fans.... I think you're gonna hate me! But don't hate me too much... I am not depress and I don't have the Niesyl's attitude (the character from the story) and I am not in love with Lex Luthor... I'm sticking up to Clark! And another thing on why you shouldnt hate me... You stop comparing me and that Niesyl in the story because 1.) I like Clark not him. 2.) I dont do icky stuff (like kissing...Yelch!) 3.) She is 18 yrs old, I'm 14. 4.) you can always imagine yourself as her! ( be my guest). I just included myself because In my dream it was a girl named Niesyl. 

Chapter I

I am planning to ask Clark about Niesyl that day. I went into his house but his dad said he has gone to his school. As I walked the crowded corridors of the school and towards the editorial staff, I stopped in front of the door and listened quietly. Someone is inside, I thought.

"Clark, All I'm asking is for you to give me a spot here in Smallville's Torch ." A familiar voice plainly said. I know who this voice belong to but what is she doing here?

"I'm not the editor-in-chief, Niesyl. Lana is." Clark responded.

"Fine then I'll go look for Lana myself!" I heard the chair moving and someone walking towards the door.

"Niesyl, haven't you forgiven me yet?" Clark asked "Its been years" 

"Clark, forgiven? Maybe but I haven't forgotten it. For crying out loud, Clark, you offered me comfort when I most deeply needed it and then after planning to meet me in this secret place of yours, you didn't show up! And to worsen the situation, you didn't even went to the airport to say good-bye. What kind of best friend is that?"

She is opening the door and without realizing she bumped me on the shoulders. 

"Sorry" She muttered, covering her eyes then continued walking briskly.

"Lex? What are you doing here?" Clark asked in surprise. "How long have you been standing behind those close doors?"

"Not very long" I answered

"How much did you hear?"

"Every word" I said sitting down on the chair beside Clark. "What happened Clark?"

"Hey guys!" Lana greeted us as she entered the room and sitting in her desk "Was that Niesyl? Whitney's cousin?"

"Ummm... yeah." Clark answered gloomily.

"Don't try to escape the question Clark. What happened?" I snapped 

"Well, Niesyl was my best friend before Pete and Chloe and well, her mother just died because of colon cancer. I tried to cheer her up, so I planned to give her our little birthday party, just the two of us. I missed it, I tried to catch up but she was already gone. She thinks I have forgotten it and was mad at me for how many years. She probably still is. I went to the airport but I didn't know which airport, in Metropolis or here so I waited there in Metropolis." Clark explained, rubbing his hands together "She never forgave me."

"Clark!" Lana exclaimed "Didn't you at least asked her where?"

"I never got the chance to do so." Clark answered.

"I'll go get her." I said flatly, realizing something.

"I think she wants to be alone now, Lex" Lana suggested. "Its been tough"

"Do you know her?" Clark suspiciously asked, squinting his eyes.

"Yeah I do. She stopped by in Metropolis when she was on the way here and I noticed she was new, We talked and I offered her a tour in the city." I expalined quietly, walking towards the door "I'll go get her" 

"I think she really need to be alone now Lex" Lana suggested again., filing some documents in her desk.

"Lana, if I dont get her, her need to be alone will lead her to death" I said now running towards the corridor.

"What does that mean?" Clark called after. I didnt answer it because maybe by now she has a gun in her purse or something lethal. Finally, I saw her walking to her car. 

"Niesyl!" I called. She turned around and smiled, her hair flying in the side of her face. 

"Lex? What are you doing here?" She asked, in surprise What are you doing here?."  
"I was about to ask you the same question." I said "Why were you in Clark's office?"

"You know Clark?" She bit her lip and raised her left eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled"You left when I was about to say hi." 

"Thing is, Lex, My dad asked me to move here in a couple of months after his client's hearing is done. He's a lawyer and I just need to call my dad." 

"I know" I answered "So... What is your issue with Clark. Any problems? You seem to be crying when you left."

"Well, when we were on junior high, Clark was the only friend I got. I am the nerdy type but no glasses and braces. I always carry books around and people like teasing me about it. Plus, Im a transfer so I am not usually familiar of the place. Clark,though," She is forming a smile on her face "asked to be my friend and also Lana, Chloe, Whitney and Pete. They were the best but Clark and I were the closest. Whitney used to hang-out with Lana and same applies to Chloe and Pete. When my mom died, they comforted me. Clark offered me to meet me in a place near the woods and told me there were a suprise for me waiting. So I went there on my birthday but he never showed up." She was looking down and tears were in her eyes. Suddenly, she laughed, wiping her tears "I'm sorry, I over reacted. Its just" She looked away. Something is really hurting her at that time, I thought. "I need to go." She got her keys and opened her car door. 

"Im sorry but I know Clark tried his best." I tried to comfort her, putting my hands on her shoulders. "I know he did." I looked at her. She looks so pale. "You dont look good. Give me your keys and I'll drive." She handed me her key and she scooted on the passenger seat. 

"Thanks, Lex." She said "Clarks trying his best? Thats what everyone said" She muttered under her breath thinking I didnt hear it but I did.

"And your not nerdy." I added right away. This is going to be tough. "You are not okay? Now, cheer up. Sad faces are intolerable" I reached my hands on her face and wiped all her tears. "That's better" She smiled.

"I'm not nerdy. That'll be the day." She snorted.

"Look you're smart, funny and beautiful [A/N: I cant believe I'm applying this to myself!]. Dont bring yourself down." She smiled again "There you should keep on smiling, people like that" 

"Thanks Lex" She thanked, again biting her lips "Thank you very much."


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

I took Niesyl home in her apartment using her car. I left mine in the school. I dont know why but somehow I like being with her. In Metropolis, She always look so free yet hidden behind those smiles is something people dont usually see. I shrugged the idea.

"I'll go get tea" She said as we stepped into her room. "Make yourself at home. Okay?"

"I think you need to just relax. I'll make the tea." I offered, observing how tired she is. She gave me a weak smile then nodded. I never felt like I have to protect this girl. All my life, I never protected anyone but except Clark and some friends but a girl?

I made the tea for 3 minutes. Its hot and relaxing. 

"Here," I handed her, her cup. "Are you okay?" 

"Yep, Thank you" She accepted the cup and gently sipped it. "Lex, not to be rude or something but are you spying on me?"

"Why do you think that?" I asked in surprise "I dont look like a spy, Do I?"

"No" She laughed "Its just that since we had that little talk in Metropolis, you seem to be everywhere."

"I usually come here in Smallville"

"That explains why you are so weird. The mysterious thing, Your hidden past and all" She saw me looking at her, my left eyebrow raised "I meant that in a good way" She added quickly. She suddenly rsted her head on my shoulders. "Thank you Lex"

"Are you okay?" I worriedly asked. She looks fine earlier, I thought. Now she looks all all drunk and about to barf.

"Tea makes me nausuous. I never told you that. Anyways, I know its pretty unusual and It works like beer." She blurted into laughter. "Sorry Lex, I should have told you. It'll go away. I just need to sleep." 

I let her sleep with her head on my lap and as soon as she was asleep, I looked at her. There she is, the girl in Metropolis who dont care about life anymore, trying to kill herself more than 3 times. Why do I feel so drawn to her?, I wondered uncomfortably. I stroked her dark-brown hair gently and then my phone rang. I reached for my cellphone and answered it. "Hello?" 

"What do you mean being alone will lead her to death?" Whitney's angry voice emerged "Lex, do you know something I dont? Is my cousin into drugs? Someone tried to kill her? - - "

"Whitney calm down!" I interrupted him. "She's fine. We just have to look after her. She's in a case of...ummm...depression."

"Depression? Since when?" I heard him say, worried "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, Well, Since her Mom died. She told me in Metropolis that she is very close to her mom and she cant move on." I explained

"Did she tried somehing... you know"

"Kill herself? Yeah, I read her medical status and it seems like she cutted her wrist for four times." Now I feel like I'm the one who is scared to death just by saying those words.

"Why didnt I know about this?" He softly said. "Damn!"

"Look, Whitney, She is fine at the moment." I convinced him and also trying to convince myself. 

"Where are you anyway?"

"In her apartment"

"Im on my way!" Whitney hung up. I sighed as I look at her lying comfortably in my lap. Her eyes opened and then she smiled. I love that smile, I thought staring at her.

"Dont you have work to do?" She asked as she sit up straight and tied her hair into a pony tail "I mean just out of curiosity, Do you even have a job?"

"I own a company"

"Thats surprising" She looked at me with a suspicious look, while biting her lips. I notice that she always bite her lip when she's nervous. "Lex? I dont really need any company now. I mean you could have left when I was asleep"

"Whitney called and he asked me to stay till he comes"

She snorted "Whitney? What does he want."

"He is just worried" I plainly said. She is giving me that suspicious look again. 

"Did you tell Whitney something that has something to do with me"

"No." I lied. "Nothing about you"

"Right" She said still looking at me in a weird sort of way. I looked away. Her eyes are too much to look at coffee-brown eyes with a tinge of sadness and loneliness. The feelings I usually feel.

"So tell me any news about Smallville?" She changed the topic. She is wearing this happy-yet-not-so-convincing smile in her face. I see it everyday in Metropolis. People looking fine and happy but deep inside hurt and vengeful. Its the kind of smile I wear.

"You know. The usual. People turn to bugs, People controlling bugs, Plants that could make you seductive or if I can put it this way... Horny. Is that right?. Just the usual happenings."

"You know, you could always use that plant. You always seem so... mysterious" she grinned. "But I dont think Horny would be the right word to describe you when you're infected with that flower."

"You know about it?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I know everything!" She claimed. I glared at her "What? Okay so maybe Chloe told me about it."

"Luckily It never victimized me, I could have killed eyeryone." I joked. She laughed then added, 

"World Destruction I call it" She formed her position into a cross-legged position. She started to take her tea from the table. I grabbed it before she could. "Lex!" She sighed "Give it here!"

"Thats not a very good idea" I told her. God! When is she going to stop that suspicious look on her face, I thought, irritated. She rolled her eyes, raising both her hands "Fine! But honestly, I do not need protection, especially from tea. I mean ---" She was cutted of because of the sound of the doorbell. Saved by the bell!, I thought as I sighed in relief. She stood up and opened the door.

"Hi, Whitney!" She greeted as she saw her cousin standing in front of her door. She saw other figure that I couldnt clearly see. "Lana? Chloe? Pete?" She asked in surprise then as she saw the last figure she plainy said "Clark". She looked away from Clark's direction and then she greeted everybody with a huge smile "What are you all doing here? Come in!"

"I guess I should go." I suggested, walking towards the door.

"Hey Lex!" Clark greeted "Can I talk to you outside?" He continued, I gave Niesyl one last look, who was talking cheerfully with Lana and Chloe while Whitney and Pete are in the kitchen making coffee, I followed Clark.

"Havent she forgiven me yet?" Clark asked desperately "I dont want any enemies, Lex, and she," He looked at the door that stood ajar "She was depending on me at that time"

"Clark, I dont think you have to pressure her right now." I said following his gaze. Niesyl caught my gaze and waved. I smiled.

"Is she alright?" Clark asked worriedly. 

"She is depressed." I looked at the floor and continued "And you made it worst when you stood her up"

Clark looked at me, bewildered. "She is depressed because of me?"

"She was already depress when her mom died and when you stood her up, She thought that you dont like her anymore"

"Lex, Is everything alright?" Niesyl came out of her room and looked at me. Did she hear everything?, I wondered. We both looked at her. 

"Niesyl I need to talk to you" Clark asked.

"Lex, can I talk to you?" Niesyl ignored Clark's statement. Seeing that Niesyl was ignoring him, Clark slowly went into her room and sat down next to Lana. 

"Sure" I answered "Look, Niesyl, Clark is trying his best for you to forgive him"

"I know" She cutted in "Lex, thank you for everything you have done." She held my hand and gripped it tightly "I will not kill myself, Lex. Keep that in mind" She added "Just in case you are... wondering."

That is what you'll always say, I thought. I looked at her worriedly and then I sighed "I know you wouldnt." I smiled uncertainly. I started to wear my black leather jacket that has been hanging on my shoulders. "Bye, Niesyl. Take care of yourself."

"I will. Bye." She planted a peck on my cheeks and then she said again "Thank you". I watch her enter the room and then I walked away. Thoughts ran into my mind. She better not do it, I thought. I imagined her, cutting her wrist again, I shrugged the gruesome idea.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

I visited her every day until her semester ,here, in smallville almost ended. And everyday, I long to see her smiling. Im worried about her. I dont want her to end her life like that. Life is too exciting to end it. And it seems like everytime I visit the first word that will always come out of her mouth is "I dont need protection Lex" but then she'll smile and invite me to come in. We talked about certain things and I found out that we are pretty much alike. Judging from her loss of a mother and a pretty wild side behind that mysterious smile of her but the difference between me and her is that she is very open. And in case she felt bored in talking, we would go to a night club and dance. She is not really a fantastic dancer but she can crack a joke very well. And thankfully, she is not giving me that suspicious look again. 

"So let me think. Who was your first girlfriend? I mean, not to intrude your little mysterious private life but Girls must have a thing for you. You are Mr. Lex Luthor, A rich and handsome guy who has a very exciting wild side in the evening and the silent guy in the morning." She smiled for a while then she continued "Okay so maybe not that silent" She corrected herself.

I laughed. I really like her sense of humor [A/N: I am really enjoying this... Keep on praising me Lex!]. Her eyes were glittering from the lights. It reminded me of something. Thats it, that windmill! 

"I wanna take you somewhere" I suddenly said. She looked at me confused and surprised.

"Where?" She asked as she stood up. 

"Wear your jacket... And its a surprise" 

She started wearing her jacket as she took it from the coat rack of the bar.

"Lex!" She called "You know I hate surprises!"

"It wont be that bad, okay?" I said, holding her hand "I promise"

We drived around smallville and finally I took her into this windmill that could give you a glimpse of all Metropolis. We climbed into the windmill and I saw her eyes widen. She is looking down below, gripping my hand tightly. Enough to cut off your circulation but its worth her touch.

"Lex! This is too high!" She shrieked "Im afraid of heights" 

"Dont worry, I promise that I wont let you fall." I assure her "Just dont look down and look forward." She slowly raised her head then her eyes widened more.

"Lex, Its beautiful." She commented, never taking her eyes from Metropolis. The city lights of Metropolis was reflected into her eyes. She cuddled her jacket and then sneezed "Sorry, It kind of takes place when I'm in such high area. You know what I mean"

"Clark told me about this. He took Lana with him." I could hear her giggle. I looked at her and asked "Anything funny?"

"I could see that Clark is still trying to take Lana from Whitney's clutches" She giggled again "Clarks really shy when Lana is around. Chloe also has this secret crush on him but he never knew." 

"Really" I looked at her suprised.

She covered her mouth and her eyes glaring at me "Oh my god! I cant believe I told you that!" She took her hand from her mouth and pleaded "Promise you wont tell Clark and Chloe?"

"Sure" I snorted. How am I gonna tell her this?, I asked myself. This is really funny. Girls dont usually make me, The rich and powerful Lex Luthor send nerve cells in his brain and make all her hair stand up, A tingle in his spine when this girl touches him and made him nervous everytime he looks into her sad eyes and made him fear of losing her than losing his company.

"All this time in Smallville, I never realize that there is a place like this." She took her eyes from the lights and shifted it to me "Thank you. I really appreciate this."

"No Problem." I stared into her penetrating brown eyes, I looked away and stared back to the lights of metropolis."So you have someone at home?"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"I mean, are you available?"

"Why? Are you interested?" She joked. 

I smiled and said "Shouldnt I be?"

"Depends"

"So do you?"

"No" She laughed "Why would anyone have interests in me?"

"That's weird!"

"Weird?" She looked at me, surprised "Is that suppose to be an insult?"

"Its weird that no one has been attracted to you" We are both looking at Metropolis. She bit her lip again. I like that habit of hers but why is she nervous again. We both stared at the city that lasted for a minute or two.

"Right and does Mr. Rich-and-Handsome Lex Luthor has someone?" She finally broke the annoying silence

"She doesnt know that yet." Hope she does but I cant tell her, I wanted to add. 

"And you're talking about... " She toyed with the idea. I could see her interested. She grinned "Lets see" She squinted her eyes "You like smart people hmmmmm... Lets see, Candidate number one, Lana Lang Candidate number two Chloe ---"

"I could see that you are enjoying on torturing me on speaking." I interrupted. I smiled simply. 

"I do" She smiled, peevishly. 

"You can enjoy torturing me for the rest of your life because I'm not talking"

"Right!" She paused for a second then she shrieked "Oh My god! What time is it?"

"Its 10:30 p.m. Why?" I asked confused.

"Whitney is waiting for me!"

"Whitney? You had plans?"

"Yeah! You wanna come." She started climbing down the ladder. I followed her.

"What are your plans?"

"My friends are catching up to whatever things they missed in my life. Its kind of a bonding ceremony and besides that, I dont usually hang-out with Clark's friends."

"No. thanks. I dont think I should be interfering the 'Bonding Ceremony'"

"Okay. Could you drive me to my apartment?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Thanks"

I drived her to her apartment and as she got out of my car, and it took her quite a while. I noticed she brought something with her. She smiled. "Thanks Lex. Sure you dont wanna come?"

"Yes. Im sure." I smiled, starting the engine of my black porsche.

"Bye!"

"Bye, Niesyl." 

"Um Lex, I think your jacket is with me!" She showed me the Jacket she has hidden in her back.

"Yeah, Where did you get that? can I have it back?" I asked.

"Not unless you join us!" She childishly said "Come on! You must have some thirst of fun in your system."

"Niesyl" I moaned "Like I said--- "

"Lex... just this time. Join my friends and me for fun." She interrupted pulling me out from my car.

"You could always keep my jacket." I softly said, drawing her close.

"Right! You fooled me with that sexy trick of yours in Metropolis and its not happening again,Lex. So, If I can keep you jacket can I keep your wallet and keys too?" She took the keys from my jacket and waved it infront of my face.

"Alright! But just for a sec." I sighed in defeat.

"You wont regret this!" She smiled again and hugged me tight.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

"Niesyl! Where were you!" Chloe asked, the moment We stepped into Niesyl's apartment.

"How did you get in?" She asked in surprise, looking around her room. 

"Oh you brought Luthor boy!" Pete sarcastically said,who was standing next to Chloe, eyeing me suspiciously. I looked away as I rolled my eyes. 

"How did you get in?" She repeated.

"You gave me an extra keys, remember?" Whitney said as he appeared from the kitchen "I made popcorn!"

"I didnt know you can cook?" Niesyl teased. "Okay! I give up! Why are you doing these? I thought we're going to The Talon."

"We are but Whitney got hungry so he made popcorn" Lana said. She looked at Lana in surprise and anxiety. "Dont Worry, My mom is supervising it at the moment."

"Right. That's nice." She said, smiling. 

"Look, Niesyl, Im really sorry." Clark started. "I didnt know---"

"Clark" She waved her hand "I've already forgiven you!"

She approached him and hugged him. "I'm really sorry!" God! I wish she could do that to me! Now, I envy Clark more than before. Tears were slowly dropping from her eyes. She pulled away and continued "I over reacted" She quickly wiped her tears "Just like now, She added.

"Thanks Niesyl." Clark laughed and looked at her. He hugged her again. Clark! Stop doing that!, I wanted to shout but instead I just smiled. 

"Okay, now that's settled. Lets go!" Lana stood up and got her coat from the rack.

"Clark, I think you should thank Lex too! He's the one who has been convincing me." Niesyl looked at me and smiled. Clark approached me and said "Thank you Lex"

"Umm... Yeah Clark but I dont think Its appropriate to hug me too." I said "Listen, I got to go. I already have my jacket. " I got my jacket that Niesyl hung from the coat rack and I started walking towards the door.

"Lex! If you go, I promise you I'll never EVER talk to you." Niesyl threatened.

"Niesyl, If I don't go, I promise you your night will be ruined" I retorted.

"You can say that again" Pete said in his sarcastic way.

"Pete!" I heard Chloe snap.

"It will be ruined if the person who made me friends with my best friend again." Niesyl approached me. "You promised to stay"

Now she is making me feel uncomfortable. I'm not always the center of attention.

"Please" She formed her puppy-dog look. Something so powerful that I cant resist on saying yes. She used that in many various events. The time when she asked me to stay in a late might poetry bar. Really boring but I enjoyed watching her listening attentively.

"Let's Go" I gave up and gestured them to follow me.

"What about the popcorn?" Whitney asked, desperate.

"Bring it!" Clark suggested.

In the The Talon, I noticed Niesyl always biting her lips and rubbibng her two hands together. What is she so nervous about? I asked myself

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at her, sitting in front of me.

"Yeah." She answered, looking at the crowd as if she is looking for someone. "Its quite a crowd"

"It is. Are you looking for someone? You seem to be searching for something all over the place." I said, following her every gaze. To that fat woman in the corner to that old man in the back seat. "Who is he?"

"What? Oh, I'm not looking for some one. I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? Why. We only came here to drink and other things they have planned" I said. She nodded no and said "That's exactly the point. They have planned to let me sing. Its just that I had never ever sung in a live performance before. You might not know when an earthquake appears. I just wish that we are only here to drink."

"Your voice is fine. I've seen you sing. It was impressive" I assured her

"I agree with Lex, Niesyl. You'll do fine." Clark said, reaching for her hand. She held it tight and banged her head in the table, incessantly.

"Hey! Stop that, It will ruin your pretty face." I joked. 

"Like I have one" She laughed. She looked around the club and her gaze landed on Lana. "I can't believe you still like her Clark." She said not taking her eyes from Lana.

"She is one in a million!" Clark simply said. 

"I remember very clearly that you use to ask me to talk to Lana about what she think about you" She grinned. "Niesyl, Please, Her statement might change my whole miserable life!" She imitated Clark.

"I never said that!" Clark laughed.

"Yes you did. I remember it like it was only yesterday" She retorted, laughing.

I listened to their conversation without realizing it. 'She is one in a million' Clark's voice echoed in my head. Yeah, Like the person I have fallen in love with, I secretly agreed. I studied the two of them until I finally heard Lana calling her name.

"Niesyl... " I interrupted "They are calling you"

She bit her lips again. 

"You'll do fine" I assured her "Promise"

She slowly approached the stage and positioned herself in front of the microphone.

"Hi! Im Niesyl."She laughed, nervously "Um... my friend asked me to sing so if you want to you can cover your ears" She joked and then the audience laughed in unison. "I know that this is suppose to be a café but what can I do, Its Lana's idea" She looked at Lana and smiled, nervously. "This song, by the way, is entitled 'God must have spent a little more time on you'" She closed and eyes and sighed, heavily. "Hope you'll like it!" She added. 

"Can this be true, tell me can this be real? How can I put into words what I feel" She finally opened her eyes and looked at me. I gave her a big smile and mouthed "You're doing fine"

"My life was complete, I thought I was whole. Why do I feel like I'm losing control?" She sang, angelically. I looked at her, singing. Not only she is funny but also talented, I thought [A/N: I sing but i dont sing angelically. Dont compare to the Niesyl in this story.] 

"Never thought could fell like this then you changed my world with just one kiss. How can it be that right here with me. There's an angel, It's a miracle" She continued, looking around the audience, who were smiling and nodding. An angel? A miracle? Yeah, thats what I call her. My bandage of all hurt. I could feel what she is feeling lately, The emptiness of my heart but I think that now it is filled, thanks to her. Does this mean that fate brought us together. Two lonely hearts suddenly colliding with each other? Yeah, Right. Like I believe in such superstition.

"Your love is like a river, Peaceful and deep. Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep. When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true. God must have spent a little more time on you." She closed her eyes throughout the song and she is crying. As she finished her performance she walked towards us, wiping her tears. The room was filled with applaused, yet she doesnt seem to be happy about it. Something is upsetting her, I thought, worriedly. 

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Dont worry" She said covering her eyes with her white handkerchief.

"Hey, Smile okay?" She gave me a weak smile.

"Niesyl! You were great!" Lana and Whitney approached our table and congatulated her. Whitney noticing his cousin was crying he anxiously asked, "Are you okay?"

To our surprise, Niesyl angrily stood up and snapped "I'm tired okay! And stop asking me if I'm alright. Its irritating!" 

She stormed out of the room. I followed her right away leaving all of them a puzzled look.

"Lex! Don't ask. " She sobbed as I finally caught up to her looking for her car "Where is my damn car?"

"I'll drive you home" I offered. What is depressing her? She was all smiles earlier.

"Thank you but I'll just drive myself home" She insisted. "It was just here!" She stomped her feet.

"It'll take you all day. You parked on a no parking sign. See?" I pointed at the sign.

"Why didn't anyone told me about this?" She was kicking dirt violently. "Great just great!"

"Does the offer still stand?" She asked, looking at me, her eyes all blotchy.

"Yeah" I started walking towards my car, She later on followed me."

"Thanks, Lex" She said, flatly. 

"No Problem." 


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

I drove her home. I noticed that she fell asleep just before we were near her apartment. She looks so peaceful, I thought looking at her sleeping.

We arrived at her apartment and she was still asleep. I don't want to wake her up so I carried her to her apartment. Luckily, her apartment is on the first floor.

I slowly placed her into her sofa and I was starting to leave when I heard my name.

"Lex?" She called. Her eyes are still close. "Please don't leave"

"Okay" I agreed.

"Lex, I know you like her. Please tell me who she is. Is it Lana, Chloe?" She continued muttering. I kept my mouth shut. What is she talking about? I wondered.

"I'm sorry to here that." She then felt silent. I observed her. I came to a realization. She's dreaming... About me.

"Oh no! I understand perfectly." Her voice was sarcastic. I listened attentively. Suddenly her eyes opened and her eyes widened when she saw me "Lex?"

"Hey, You're awake" I tried to be cheerful but I wished to hear more about her dream.

"Yeah. Clearly." She laughed. "I remember falling asleep in your car. How did I get here?"

"Luckily, you're keys are in your left pocket, I got them" I gave her the keys.

"No. How did I physically got here? I'm not asking how you got in." I looked at her. She stared at me with her trademark suspicious look. "You didn't!"

"Did what?" I asked puzzled.

"I'm sorry Lex. You carried me?" Her eyes were gleaming in suprise and amazement.

"You weren't that heavy" I proudly said "Infact you are as light as a feather"

"Right! And as heavy as a house. You should have woke me up!" She retorted,playfully punching my right shoulder "Did I snore?"

"No. You were too busy sleeping. I Didn't want to disturb the sleeping princess."

"Thank you" She gave me that happy-yet-not-so-convincing smile.

"Since you're awake. I got to go" I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, folllowing me towards the door.

"You take care of yourself" I said, smiling at her. "Promise me that."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She smiled as she saw me looking at her, surprised "I will"

"I'll call you," I said uncertainly. Something it up! Whatever? That's not normal in her case.

I started to walk when I heard her call my name "Lex?"

I stopped. "Yeah?"

"I love you," She said then she closed her door in a hurry. 

What did she say? She's going to do it! I immediately ran back to her room and knocked loudly. She has locked the door. Is she going to do it? God no!please! I chanted continuosly. 

"Niesyl! Open up!" I shouted. Please open up!, I prayed.

"Niesyl!" I shouted again. I heard rattling metals. It sounded like eating utensils.

"Niesyl!" I shouted again, banging the door and kicking it.

"Go away!" She shouted back. I heard crying inside.

"Niesyl! Dont do it!" When is this damn door going to open!

Finally after several attempts of breaking the door, I broke it and rushed into the kitchen. She is about to cut her wrist again. You could see the scars of the previous cuts. Tears were already flooding her cheeks.

"Please don't do it!" I pleaded. What to do? What to do? Think! I asked myself.

"Why shouldn't I?" She retorted "Lex, the whole world are against me okay? They took my mother. And my dad is too busy with those law things to even love her daughter! Finally, There are lying people all around me. Everyone is lying to me!"

"Niesyl, no one is lying." I softly said "Please put that thing down."

"No! No one is lying? Look around you. Even you are lying to me." She pointed the knife at me. "Of all people, I thought you are the one who finally understood me but I was wrong. Lex, I know you don't like me at all. You just have to protect me from killing myself. I know that the doctors in Metropolis asked you to." She sobbed. I want to hold her tight and tell her that I am not lying to her. I want her to stop crying but I cant. She has developed hate for me. Why is it that when you love somebody, You only have to be with her for only a short time. My heart tears in anguish. I want to comfort her so much!

"What are you talking about?" I tried to get near her then noticing what I'm going to do, She positioned herself again to slice her wrist. She trembled. She wiped her tears and answered angrily "Stop it! Dont come any nearer or I swear to God I'm going to do it. I saw you with one of the doctors talking about me. And I noticed that when you talk to me, you always feel uncomfortable. Why is that? And guess what! I dreamt about you earlier and I guessed it right. I dreamt that you were in love with Lana. And you confessed your feelings toward me and all you said is hate! Lana, Lana, Lana, Why is it always her?" 

"But I'm not in love with Lana... I'm---" 

"Stop it! Just stop it." She cried, covering her ears. "I'm sick of your lies, Lex!"

"You want the truth?" I asked, attempting to get near her. "Niesyl, You dont want to this."

"What do you know about it? Yeah, and I suppose that the truth shall set me free. Dont bother the truth is too much for me to handle."

"Fine, If you're going to die, then I might as well die too" I picked up a knife in the counter and positioned myself on cutting my wrist. "Then, You can know the truth in heaven!" My heart is bursting. Somehow I'm felling what she is feeling, I just dont know what. 

"Lex!" She shouted, "What are you doing? Are you crazy? Put that thing down!"

"I'm not gonna let you die alone!" I retorted "Its my worst fear to die alone and I know its yours too."

"Don't be stupid! It's my problem" Tears were running in her cheeks, rapidly.

"I love you Niesyl! And don't tell yourself it's a lie because it isn't!" I blurted, looking at her. She looks so hurt and angry. "So either you put that thing down or I'll die with you!"

"Lex!" She whispered "Im so---" She dropped the knife. "Im so... sor---" She fainted.

I immediately rush toward her and I noticed she was bleeding. I looked at my hand and there was blood all over. The knife was standing up when she dropped it and when she fainted; it stabbed her at her side. I closed my eyes, fighting the tears threatning to drop.

"God! No!" I prayed, hugging her unconscious body. "Dont take her. I wont let you."


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

I called the ambulance right away with my cell and guided her till we reached the hospital. It feels like part of me was physically ripped off. I couldnt stop thinking of her. Her smile, her habit of biting her lips. I yearn to see it agian.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked the doctors, worriedly, walking back and forth.Please let her be alright, I prayed.

"It seems like she took a big amount of sleeping pills, that's why she fainted. Plus, she lost a massive amount of blood." The doctors explained.

"Is she okay?" I repeated. That question seems to trouble them but they calmly answered "Critical. We need a blood donor to cover up the blood she has lost. Mr. Luthor do you know anyone who has a type O or A blood?"

"Is A her blood type." They nodded "And we need an O or an A?" I continued. 

"Do you know any one with that type?"

"Yes." I said, nervously. I was clutched my hand "I'll donate my blood"

" Are you sure?"The doctor took his eyes from her notebook. I nodded yes "Well, What is your blood type?"

"O" I answered. The doctor nodded in agreement.

"This way please"

They lead me to a room and then the doctor said "Here take this after we take the blood from you" She handed me a cup, that was filled with colorless liquid. "It isn't water but it will make you feel better after the process is finish. Now after you take this you have to take a rest. You'll get dizzy after you drink this." 

It took about 5-10 minutes before it ended and another 5 minutes for resting. Sure, enough, I felt dizzy but I cant help but think about Niesyl. I hope she's alright. I shrugged the feeling of uncertainty. She is alright, I convinced myself, She is. 

I got out of the room and I found Clark, Lana and Whitney. Whitney looked at me and asked worriedly, "Is she alright"

"She is okay now." I said but still convincing myself "She shouldnt have done it" I added under my breath.

"This is all my fault!" Clark blamed himself. "I should have---" 

"Clark, It isnt your fault. Its nobody's fault." Lana said, concerned "Its just she---" She trailed off. Tears were starting to fall. 

"Did she do it?" Whitney asked, hugging Lana tightly.

"She dropped the knife when she fainted. The knife was standing and she fell right in front of it." I explained. There was uncertainty in his eyes "She's fine okay!"

The doctor approached me and said "Mr. Luthor?"

I turned around to face him "Yes?"

"She has fallen into a coma. I'm really sorry. We moved her into room 213 just upstairs and it is needed that only one person should stay." After the doctor left, I told them what the doctor told me.

"I'll go. I'm family" Whitney suggested, thoughtfully.

"All of you has school. I'll stay" I plainly said, "You all need to finish your finals"

"Who told you to be in charge?" Whitney angrily said, clutching my collar "You have no right to teel me what to do,Lex".

"We dont want any violence now, Whit so just let it go." Lana cutted in, slowly separating Whitney's hand from my collar. "Besides Lex is right. There is no point in arguing about it. I'm sure Niesyl would want us to do that" Whitney gave me one last angry look and walked away. Lana followed.

"We'll come in the weekends" Clark suggested "Call us if anything happens" 


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

A week passed and still she hasnt woken yet. I sit beside her holding her hand, praying that she'll squeeze it. I seldom go home but I have to. I have to take a bath and change but everytime I'm away, I pray that she wouldnt wake up without me beside her. I miss her so much. The way she smile, everytime I'll give her a little surprise. How I miss it. I shrugged at the thought of not seeing it anymore.

The room is crammed with flowers and balloons. It is from Clark, Lana, Chloe, Whitney, Pete and me. Everyday I call the flower shop to deliver her favorite flowers, Daisy Lilac, and White roses. "White roses, for me, reminds me of life and honesty" She said when I brought her to a flower shop. I smiled at the thought. I just arrived here in her hospital room and I looked at her still sleeping. She didnt opened her eyes and said "Lex?" like I always expect everytime I enter this room.

"Here, I brought you your favorite flower. Its just one because your room is already filled with them" I muttered as I placed it to the table next to her.

I sat in my usual spot and held her hand again. "When are you going to wake up?" I whispered. I placed my head in her bed and looked down, staring at the pink bedsheet. I stayed that way for 3 minutes until I noticed someones is squeezing my hand and raising it upward. I looked up and I saw her, looking at me.

"Lex? Are you okay?" She weakly smiled at me.

"I'll call a doctor" I started letting go of her hand but she didnt let go.

"No! stay. I'm sick of them. They entered my room earlier and crowded the room." She said then she observed me "Which reminds me. Where were you?"

"Home" I answered, laughing quietly. She smiled again. I sighed and smiled back. I missed that smile. Then I came to a realization. 

"I missed the moment you opened your eyes" I said, sadly. Funny, you might think it is but its the first time I ever regretted that I took a bath.

"Hey... cheer up! I dont tolerate a sad smile here" She said "And dont act like I'm a baby who just learned how to walk."

"You could have seen me first, if I were there"

"No! that would be the walls crowded with white roses, lilacs, daisies and balloons" She joked. In this very complex situation she still manages to crack a joke. "thanx"

"I know you'd like them" I smiled. 

"You know what? I should stay sick... I'd recieve more flowers"

"You'll still recieve them, I promise"

"Lex! Stop treating me like I'm going to die!" She smiled then continued "That would only happen if God wants me to depart this cruel world. I dont run my own fate. I know that now."

"Just dont frighten me like that." I asked, nervously. 

"Are you always that protective?" She laughed "Seriously, Lex, You? Frightened? Thats way too impossible."She looked at the window and I noticed Lana, Chloe, Clark, Pete and Whitney were waving happily. "Hi!" She tried to wave back but she cant. I opened the door and I noticed that the doctors were shotting me dirty looks. "Its okay, She is awake!" I mouthed. After that, they nodded.

"Dont ever do that again!" Lana threatened, laughing. I saw a tear fall from Lana's eyes. 

"Hey do you mind I write an article about you, Niesyl" Chloe started, getting a notebook from her bag.

"Chloe!" Clark silently snap.

"Umm... no hurry. Just trying to cheer you up." Chloe laughed. Lana and Chloe hugged her. 

"Careful!" Pete cautioned. "Hey Niesyl, how ya doin?" He leaned and gave her a hug. 

"What? No hug from you Clark?" Niesyl teased. Clark smiled and leaned towards her. He kissed her forehead. "He wants to be different" She teased again.

"Hey" He greeted "Never ever do that again. You scared me to death"

"Death is not really scary, Clark" Niesyl softly smiled and continued "Losing your friends. Now, that is scary"

"Tell me you wont do that again." Whitney hugged his cousin and added a peck on her forehead.

"Calm down,Whit" She said "Its not like I'm going to die"

"Just dont okay?"

"I wont, I promise. Not now when I know somebody cares." She looked at me. I smiled then she squeezed my hand again.

"Do you know something that we dont?" Clark asked suspiciously, looking at me and Niesyl back and forth.

"Yeah. There's something suspicious between these two." Chloe added, squinting her eyes.

"I'm gonna have to go outside and ask the doctors how much all this cost" I cutted in. Are they really this interested in the life of other people, I thought as I left the room.

"Right! He likes to escape the tension of us knowing" I heard Whitney talking followed by a few laughs. 


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

Another week passed. The doctors are letting Niesyl go today. They are asking her if she could be in chairs for a while then maybe in a couple more weeks she could walk. Whitney and the rest of Niesyl's friend now only seldom visit her which lead me to the conclusion of a surprise party. I am the only person that is usually available anyway. Throughout the week, we talk about everything from her dream place (Paris) to her favorite cartoons (Rugrats) to her ambition (Singer) and so on. Just as we were packing her things, she asked me a very surprising question. "Lex, did you really mean what you said to me before or are you just trying to stop me"

"Both. I am trying to save you and yes, I do mean what I told you" I answered, shyly. 

"Why didnt you told me before like in that windmill or in the car?" She said, blushing. I have never seen her blush. The blush brightened her smile. My heart skipped a beat when I looked at her , all red and smiling shyly. 

"I tried but I was scared to death to say it" She fell silent. She opened her mouth to say something but resisted it. "What about you, did you mean to say that you love me?" I am tired of the the atmosphere of silence. "I dont really mean to sound conceited but did you?"

She nodded yes. "But I was guessing you have someone else"

"Lex Luthor frightens everyone" I laughed. I continued packing her things to avoid the unusual happernings between us. 

"No you dont." She said, smiling. "You didnt frighten me"

"That's because you were different" I approached her. Something inside me was churning and im in a daze. She smiled at me and then when I was standing right infront of her, I bended down and lifted her head. She looked at me straight in the eye. I was about to kiss her then I heard a sudden knock on the door. Damn! I'm going to kill this guy!, I thought as I pulled away. I smiled at her then I opened the door. 

"Sorry, sir, madame, but A call came in for room 213 saying that you two should both hurry up." A rather old man in the age between 50-60 informed us.

When he was gone, I looked at her and said sincerely "Sorry about what happened earlier. I'll never do that again." She gave me a weak smile "I think we should go"

"Right!" She muttered under her breath. 

I drived her to her apartment right away. The moment she started unlocking the door and when she finally opened it , she screamed in joy. Her cheeks were already flooded with tears.

"Oh my God!" She cried happily. I looked at her, all smiles. Now I know she wouldnt do it anymore. I've never seen her so happy. "Lex! You did this?" 

"What does it look like?" The room was filled with white roses and in the middle of the room was a life-size white teddy bear. "do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" She screamed then she whispered "You shouldnt have"

"Yeah... thats nice. Listen I got to go. Your friends are waiting for you in The Talon." I informed. 

"Lex! Why do you always ruin the suprise? Its not normal to be so mysterious. Honestly, are you always this surprise pooper?" Niesyl said holding my hand tight.

"You forgot, this is smallville. Nothing is normal in here." I retorted. 

She laughed quietly and said "And you forgot, in my eyes everything is normal except for that behavior of yours, the kind of not-so-open mysterious guy. Its creepy, Really."

"Right. And I forgot to give you this. Happy Birthday." I handed her a keychain and in it the words I love you were imbeded. "Hope you'll like it"

"Thank you, Lex." She smiled. My heart is melting because of that smile. "I'll treasure it."

"I really have to go. I promise that I'll catch up as fast as I can." I said but unwanting to leave. Stupid meeting!, I silently cursed.

"You better." Her voice threatning. "Promise me you'll come back." She tried to stand up.

"Niesyl, dont."

"Shut up, Lex." She snapped. She almost fell but luckily I was there to catch her. A grinned formed her face "I've got one confession to make"

"What?"

"I love you Lex Luthor. I'm sorry I tried to kill myself and I promise that for now on I'll be a good girl" My lips formed a smile. God! I love this girl.

"Some kind of a confession you got there. Now its my turn. I love you, Niesyl and from this moment on, I promise to behave."

"And try not to be a very mysterious person?" She added "Is that right?"

"Promise" I flashed her my flirty smile. 

She placed her arm around me and said "No. I wouldnt count on that, really. I'm getting a hang of it... Especially that cute mysterious smile of yours and that bad boy image. I kind of like it." She smiled. My heart skipped a beat as she said those words. And It isnt everyday that you are told somebody loves you. 

"Now would you please stay with me?" She asked, biting her lips. Only now, I think its a flirting ritual of hers. 

"Hmm.... Only for one thing. Can you do it?" I leaned towards her.

"Maybe." She said looking at me closely. My lips barely an inch from hers. "I think I know what you are up to"

"Can you do it and me not staying?" I was about to kiss her then she resisted it. 

"I think not!" She smiled slyly.

"What about a stroll in the park then? Could I interest you in that?"

"Hmmm.... tempting but... " She muttered

"No buts" I interrupted, tenderly touching her lips. When am I gonna kiss that pretty red lips of yours, I wanted to ask.

"Okay" She agreed, then pulled away. Damn! I didnt get that kiss!, I thought as I watch her walking towards the stairs. How did she walk that fast?, I thought amazed.


End file.
